Hot Spring Inn Terror
by Skaterz
Summary: The boys went for a vacation in an hot spring inn at the country side. There they met many kind of weird and scary things. Shounen ai n Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Sakuragi yawned for the third time in the train. He is beginning to get bored. He turned to his right and smiled when he saw his kitsune sleeping soundly leaning on his shoulder. When he saw his captain, Akagi walked pass them, he quickly shoved Rukawa's head and pretended to be annoyed.

Flashback

During training as usual, Akagi suddenly called out the boys to gather in the gym. "Listen guys! Anzai sensei has an announcement to make," announced Akagi in his usual loud voice. Everyone turned their gaze at Anzai sensei who gave out his usual santa's laugh. "I am very impressed of your performance in the match with the Ryonan…" begin Anzai sensei. "Nyahahaha… it's all because of the tensai!" interrupted Sakuragi with his usual loud laugh. After that he received a blow at the back of his head from Akagi. Anzai sensei just laughed and continue his topic, "as a reward, I give you six, Akagi, Mitsui, Kogure, Miyagi, Sakuragi and Rukawa a vacation. The others stay for your practise and I also have to ask Ayako to stay with me to help this guys. The six of you are going to the country side hot spring inn for 4 days with Hanagata and Fujima of Shoyo, Maki, Jin and Kiyota of Kainan and finally Uozumi, Sendoh, Koshino, Hikochi, Ikegami and Fukuda of Ryonan. Their coaches and I have arranged the vacation for you so enjoy. Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Anzai sensei finished his speech with his usual laugh. After his announcement, he dismisses the six boys early. They quickly walked home and packed their things the first thing they reached home. All of them can't wait of the next day.

End of flashback

Now all the boys are in the train. Earlier that day, they met with the other team at the train station. As they entered the train, they took their seat.

Sakuragi and Rukawa were sitting together. Akagi was quite curious because both of them hate each other but he actually did not know that both of them are into that type of relationship. Sitting in front of them were Ikegami and Fukuda. Fukuda was staring blankly at the scenery while Ikegami just sat quietly looking at Sakuragi and Rukawa strange behaviour when he saw Akagi walked pass them.

Hanagata and Fujima were sitting together at the seat behind Sakuragi and Rukawa's. Hanagata was playing Final Fantasy XII in his PSP while Fujima reads the game guide book and tell Hanagata where to go or what to do. In front of them were Hikochi and Maki. Hikochi was busy sketching note of what he just discovered about the other players while Maki just listened to his CD-man.

Beside their seat were Sendoh, Koshino, Jin and Kiyota. Koshino leaned sleepily on Sendoh's shoulder as both of them listened to Sendoh's CD-man. Jin sits quietly in his seat reading a book while watching Kiyota sleep soundly beside him.

Mitsui watched Kogure sleepily who was reading in front of him. He also could hear Uozumi and Akagi's conversation but everything were just blurred to him. Finally he decided to lean down on his seat and have a sleep.

Miyagi sat on his seat lonely. Everyone got a partner to seat with but he not him. Like Akagi, he was also curious about Sakuragi and Rukawa sitting together. How he wish Ayako was here with him. Because he has no partner, he has to seat facing these two old couple. Suddenly the old man asked him where he is going. When Miyagi explained saying that he is going to a country side hot spring with his teams, both the old couple expression change suddenly. They did not say much but only these two words "be careful" came out from their mouth. Miyagi felt curious of the sudden change of atmosphere.

**This is my first story.... Dunno whether the other reader will find it bored or they dun understand it. Well, if both then I'll try my best to write a better one next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours later, the basketball players of Shohoku, Ryonan, Shoyo and Kainan reach their destination. As they got off the train, they suddenly felt something wrong about the atmosphere in the country side train station.

"Why is this place so quiet?" asked Sakuragi curiously as he looked around the train station. Miyagi remembered the old couples' warning back then all of the sudden, but he just shut his mouth. The boys were silent for a minute or two then Uozumi decided to break it. "Let us just leave this place and head to the Hot Spring inn that our coaches said before dusk." Everybody agreed and continued their paces.

The boys were walking for fifteen minutes. They found no sign of any villagers or the hot spring inn. "Nee… Uozumi senpai… Are you sure we're in the right track?" asked Hikoichi, who was already feeling tired. "I think we're lost and worst of all we're lost in this stupid forest!" "Maa… maa… Hiro-kun… calm down. We'll find a way," said Sendoh trying to calm Koshino down. Akagi turned to Uozumi and asked, "are you sure you read the sign board correctly?" "Positively!"

Flashback

"Hey guys! I found a sign board!" announced Kiyota loudly. Uozumi approached the sign board to read it. "It says we need to go through this forest," said Uozumi as he turned to the others behind him.

"Are you sure? I didn't know a boss monkey could read a sign board? Nyahahaha…" laughed Sakuragi as Kiyota joined in too. Uozumi, who looked like the real boss monkey now wanted to punch both of them but Maki, Hanagata and Akagi grabbed hold of him. Mitsui and Ryota joined Sakuragi and Kiyota laughing while the others sweat drop except for Rukawa who only gave out a sigh.

End of Flashback

"I knew I shouldn't trust boss monkey!" grumbled Sakuragi to himself. Uozumi turned to Sakuragi and gave him a hard stare as if he could hear him. "How about we continue walking instead of arguing. I'm sure nobody wants to stay in this forest," said Fujima calmly and everybody agreed.

Ten minutes later, all of them caught sign of a light in front of them. They followed the light and it leaded them to the hot spring inn that they've been searching for.

"Welcome!" greeted a middle age woman at the counter when they entered the hot spring inn. Maki approached the counter and said politely, "we want to book a room each." The woman looked at the boys one by one then said, "I'm sorry we have not enough room. I only have enough room for 12 of you. The other 5 have to sleep at the cabin on the hill at the back." Maki turned to the boys behind him and said, "Well… who will sleep in here and who will sleep in the cabin." No one replied. "I have a suggestion… why don't we get a piece of paper, tear it into 17 pieces and mark them. We mark 12 pieces of paper with blue ink and 5 pieces with green ink. Next we fold it and put it in my pencil case," suggested Kogure. Everyone agreed since they have no other suggestion.

The counter woman shows them to their room and they gather in one room. The room is big enough to fit in four boys to sleep in it. Kogure and Hanagata entered the next room to mark the papers while the rest waited patiently. Two minutes later, they walked in the room with Kogure's pencil case and they began to draw.

The result came out that Maki, Hanagata, Sendoh, Ikegami and Mitsui have to stay in the cabin. All five of them took their things and walked out of the room. They walked back to the counter to ask the woman to guide them to the cabin. The woman agreed to lead them.

**Sorry if I have grammar mistakes....**


	3. Chapter 3

After Maki, Hanagata, Sendoh, Ikegami and Mitsui left to their cabin, the remaining boys separated themselves into three rooms. The year 3 vacant in room 1, year 2 in room 2 and year 1 in room 3. It was Akagi's idea because he says it's easier to separate them since they are all equal. First Sakuragi and Kiyota complained because they do not want to be in the same room, but after both of them received a blow each from Akagi, they agreed.

Maki and the others had finally reached the cabin after another five minutes walked from the hot spring inn. Maki thanked the woman and shook hands with her. He was surprised when he felt the woman's hand is very cold, but he was too polite to ask. They walked up to the second floor and were very shocked to find only two double beds and a single bed in those two rooms. Before everyone could voice out, Sendoh quickly shouted out, "I'll take the single bed" and all four of them stare at him angrily. "How about all of us play rock, paper and scissor to see who sleep with who except for Sendoh," sighed Hanagata with his only best solution.

After everyone settled in the rooms, Sakuragi and Rukawa planned to take a dip in the hot spring. Hikoichi asked permission to join in and both of them agreed. Kiyota just lay on the floor looking at the ceiling. After Sakuragi, Rukawa and Hikoichi left the room; Kiyota heard someone whispered his name. He sat up straight to find the owner of the voice around the room. After looked around the room which is only a square, he lay down again looking at the ceiling. This time he saw a face at the ceiling, he started to scream. Jin, Fukuda and Kogure heard the scream quickly rushed to room 3 to see what happened. They entered the room and find Kiyota pointing at the ceiling. Jin and Kogure looked up curiously but could not find anything. Jin approached Kiyota to calm him down. "I saw a face, a bloody face looking at me," explained Kiyota shockingly. "It's okay, probably just your imagination," said Jin softly trying to calm Kiyota down. "But it's up there!"

The rock, paper and scissor game had ended and the result came out that Maki and Hanagata had to sleep together, so does Ikegami and Mitsui. They put down their things on the floor when Sendoh announced, "I'm going to take a dip in the hot spring, who's with me." Hanagata and Mitsui said there are going with Sendoh, so they took their towel and spare clothes out from their bag. Maki and Ikegami refuse to join the three because they said they too tired and lazy.

When the three boys walked downhill to the hot spring inn, Hanagata felt something is wrong about the path that they are walking in but he just could not tell what it is. Mitsui however, felt someone is watching them. He kept on looking left and right to find who was watching them, but all he could see was the trees and the bamboos. "Um… Sendoh-san… why don't we walk a little bit faster?" asked Mitsui in shaking voice. Sendoh agreed curiously and walked a little bit fast. Suddenly he stopped making Mitsui and Hanagata bumped into him. Hanagata asked what's wrong and he said, "I think we are in the wrong direction."

Koshino, Fujima, Sakuragi, Rukawa and Hikoichi were enjoying the heat of the spring that their minds wondered off to someplace. Fujima's thought came to reality when he realised that Hanagata still has not arrive. Before Hanagata went to the cabin, he had promised Fujima that he will meet him at the spring in another twenty minutes which is now already thirty minutes. "I wonder how long it took from here to the cabin?" asked Fujima to the others. The others just shrugged because they too did not know the answer. "That reminds me that Akira promised to meet me here," said Koshino who suddenly remembered Sendoh's promised. After hearing that, Fujima became worried but not Koshino because he was used to Sendoh attitude who was always being late.

Maki and Ikegami were having a conversation in the cabin when suddenly Ikegami, who was facing the window, thought he saw something flew pass the window. He approached the window, opened it and checked what the thing he saw was. Maki saw the sudden change in Ikegami's behaviour too approached the window. "Why can't I see the hot spring inn from here? If we're on top of the hill, we should see it clearly," said Ikegami suddenly. Maki looked around the find the hot spring inn but he could not find it. Both of them exchange glances before they ran out of the cabin to find Hanagata, Sendoh and Mitsui.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't think I remember this path when we walked up the hill just now," said Hanagata while looking around the forest. Mitsui and Sendoh also realised that they are in an unfamiliar place. "Are you sure you did not turn to the wrong path or something," asked Mitsui turn to Sendoh. Sendoh just nodded while looking at the tombstone in front of him.

Maki and Ikegami race downhill to look for Hanagata, Mitsui and Sendoh, but sadly they could not find them. When they reached the hot spring inn entrance, Maki and Ikegami looked at each other and thought, "Maybe they are already inside" and entered the inn. As they entered the inn, someone bumped into Maki and he fell to his back. "Are you okay?" asked a voice and Ikegami at the same time. Maki opened his eyes and saw Fujima standing in front of him. Before Maki could reply, Fujima already dashed pass him heading towards to forest. Both Ikegami and Maki were speechless by Fujima's strange behaviour and action. Maki got off the ground and walked into the inn to meet with the others since he is already in front of the hot spring inn. Ikegami just followed him from behind.

Jin finally could calm Kiyota down and now he's already fall asleep. Jin sat at the corner of the room watching Kiyota sleeping while thinking of what is bothering Kiyota. Why was he so afraid? He is afraid of what? What face did he said he saw at the ceiling? Those questions keep on bothering Jin. Jin signed as he looked up the ceiling to find an answer. "As if it'll tell me," thought Jin to himself. Suddenly, Jin saw the questions to Kiyota's answer, now he too saw a face on the ceiling.

Uozumi, Akagi and Miyagi sat on the couch in the lounge talking to each other about the Shohoku's preparation for the inter high tournament. A few seconds later, Maki and Ikegami joined in the conversation. "Have you realised that Fujima's been acting strange," asked Ikegami suddenly. Uozumi, Akagi and Miyagi looked at Ikegami with curiosity. "Nope… I don't recall seeing him acting so strange," answered Miyagi. Before Uozumi and Akagi could answer Ikegami, they heard a scream. Without wasting time, all five of them ran to find where the voice had come from.

"Itei… K'so… What is this wet towel doing on the floor?" yelled Sakuragi angrily after he just hit his ass hard on the ground. Rukawa took Sakuragi on his wrist and pulled him up slowly. "What happened?" asked Akagi in a panic as he burst into the changing room. "Sakuragi-san accidentally stepped on the wet towel and he fell hard to the ground," answered Hikoichi sheepishly. Hearing the answer from Hikoichi, Miyagi sighed, "Why do you have to be so careless?" "What did you say, Ryocchin?!" "BANG!" Sakuragi kneeled on the floor rubbing his sore head. Everyone in the room gave a loud sighed except of Akagi who just waved his sore hand. "Since when Sakuragi had a head as hard as a rock?"

Fujima looked around the forest as he shouted out for Hanagata's name. It's been ten minutes since he left the hot spring inn to look for Hanagata. "Hanagata Toru! Where are you?" shouted Fujima again. After another minute of walking and shouting, Fujima dropped himself on the dirt ground feeling tired. With the forest so big, he knew that he could not find Hanagata easily. Fujima leaned his back on the tree to close his eyes for a moment. After he closed his eyes, he heard someone calling for him. He opened his eyes to look around the forest to see who was calling him. Because he felt that the voice is getting closer, he quickly stood up and looked around the forest again wondering who was calling him. When the owner of the voice approached him, he screamed.

Kogure was reading his book when Fukuda entered the room and sat on the floor facing him. "What can I do for you, Fukuda-san?" asked Kogure without taking his eyes of the book. Before Fukuda could answer, Akagi entered the room. Without even greeting Fukuda or Kogure, he walked straight to his luggage and took out the first aid kit. Kogure took his eyes of his book and curiously looked at Akagi's strange behaviour. "Did you hurt your ankle again or it needs treatment again?" Without looking at Kogure, he answered, "It's my hand. I wonder since when did Sakuragi's head become so hard that it almost break my knuckles." Both Kogure and Fukuda sweat drop. In Fukuda's head, he imagined Sakuragi with an iron head laughing while Akagi punched his head so many times. Kogure sweat drop again when he saw Fukuda's thinking action because he knew that Fukuda is imagining things.

Koshino sat on the bench outside of the hot spring inn looking at the cabin on top of the hill. He was curious when he saw that the cabin is dark, not a single light was switched on. He looked at his watch for the twelve times. "Where is this Sendoh? He is so in big trouble now…" Suddenly, Koshino thought he saw someone looking at him from behind an oak tree. He got off from the bench and approached the oak tree slowly. "Akira… if that's you, you better come out now or else…" Koshino was too shocked to finish his sentences.

**Kinda lost some idea already... hehehehe.... Well, if you're willing to donate your idea, you're welcome to help and I thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, Hanagata, Mitsui and Sendoh found a familiar path and it leads them to the hot spring inn. When they entered the inn, they bumped into Akagi and Uozumi. Behind them were Fukuda, Kogure, Sakuragi, Rukawa, Ikegami and Maki. "Where you guys going?" asked Mitsui curiously. Uozumi turned to Akagi and sighed in relief, "at least we know these three are saved." Akagi explained to the trio saying that they were about to look for the five of them because they've been missing for almost two hours. "Who's the other two?" asked Hanagata looking at the group trying to figure out who is missing. "Fujima-san and Koshino-san," answered Uozumi calmly. Hearing those two names, Hanagata and Sendoh ran into the forest again without waiting for the others. All of them were shocked and speechless at the same time.

Miyagi was sitting in his room scribbling something in his notebook. He wanted to join the search party earlier but Akagi told him to stay in the inn in case either one of the missing boy is back. "Oh… I wonder where Jin and Kiyota were. I didn't see them since I came back from the hot spring," remembered Miyagi suddenly. He walked out of his room to look for Jin and Kiyota around the inn. When he entered the year 1's room, he saw Kiyota were already sounding asleep under his blanket. He also saw Jin sitting at the corner of the room looking at the ceiling. Miyagi was curious at Jin's behaviour and approached him. He shook Jin a few times waiting for him to response but he didn't. Finally, Miyagi approached Jin's left ears and shouted, "Oi… Jin-san… Are you awake…?" Instead of Jin became conscious, Kiyota is the one who woke up by the sudden outburst. "What's with that noise?" shouted Kiyota angrily at Miyagi. Miyagi just shrugged and looked up at the ceiling, "I wonder what is so interesting about the ceiling?"

Koshino walked around the forest aimlessly. "Where did that boy went to just now? I just hope that he is not lost in this damn forest…" said Koshino to himself. Earlier, he saw a boy about ten years old peeping from behind a tree. What made him didn't believe what he just saw was his own 10 years old self looking back at him. He was curious so he approached that boy but he ran away. Koshino was stunned a moment, after that he decided to follow that boy. He ran and ran until he grows tired and continued to walk until he saw a small house in front of him. "I didn't know there is a house in this forest," thought Koshino to himself. He looked at the house and was tempted to enter it. Finally he decided to enter it without much hesitation.

Fujima woke up and found himself in a strange room. How shocked he was to find that he was tied up and his outfit was different. He looked around the room hoping to find anything to cut the rope. Moments later, he heard a voice outside the room. He could not hear carefully what those voices saying. The only words he could catch up were "ritual" and "sacrifice". The word "sacrifice" worried him. "Are they going to sacrifice me," asked Fujima to himself. He quickly looked around the room again and a shiny thing caught his eyes. Just as he needed, a kitchen Knife. He took the kitchen knife carefully and cut the rope carefully. It took him a while to cut off the rope because it's not easy to cut the rope with your hands tied up together. He also cut himself several times. After successfully cut the rope from his wrist and ankle, he ran to the window, opened it and climbed out to escape. He looked at himself and smiled, "I look like I'm trying to commit suicide."

"Oi… Gori… I think we're lost!" yelled Sakuragi to Akagi when he saw that they were passing the same direction for a few times. Akagi turned to Sakuragi annoyingly and asked, "How do you know we are lost? Smart ass!" Sakuragi pointed at a tree with red ribbon on it and said, "We've been passing this tree 3 times already." Akagi looked at the tree and said, "There could be other trees with this ribbon." Sakuragi looked at the tree and shrugged as he turned to Rukawa, "nee… Kitsune… do you want to head back to the inn already?" Rukawa nodded softly and Sakuragi turned to Akagi pleadingly. Akagi gave up, "okay… both of you win. Let us head back to the inn."

Hanagata and Sendoh walked around the forest aimlessly looking for Koshino and Fujima. "Oi… did we walk in this place when we came here just now?" asked Sendoh while looking around the strange part of the forest. Hanagata did not reply because his mind was crowded with worry about Fujima's safety. Both of them stopped their track and looked at each other when they suddenly heard a child cry not far from them. "Shall we go and find out who is that crying?" asked Hanagata. Sendoh shook his head and reply, "Hiroaki and Fujima-san are waiting for us. It is better we looked for them first." When Hanagata and Sendoh turn and about to walked away, a girlish voice suddenly said, "how dare you ignore me!"

Maki, Uozumi and Ikegami are getting annoyed by Hikochi's shouting, yelping and screaming. "Who's idea was it to bring him out to join this search party?" whispering Maki toward Ikegami and Ikegami forward the question to Uozumi. Uozumi whisper back, "he volunteer himself even though I force him to wait at the inn," and Ikegami forwarded the message to Maki again. Finally when the three of them had enough with Hikochi's screaming, they attacked Hikochi to tape his mouth and tied him up onto a stick so both Ikegami and Maki could carry him like both of them had caught a deer from a hunt. Satisfied with their success, they continued their search. "It's been an hour and we still could not find either Fujima or Koshino. I think we should just head back to the inn and hope the others find them. Anyway, I never knew Hikochi is this heavy," voiced out Ikegami after their 30 minutes search right after they attacked Hikochi. "His right, my shoulder is killing me. This guy does not look heavy for his size," agreed Maki. Hikochi was trying to shout at Ikegami and Maki for insulting him but his mouth was taped. Uozumi sighed and said, "You're right, maybe we should hope the others found them.

"Tell me again, why do we have to pair up with this blur guy," complained Mitsui eyeing at Fukuda who was looking around the forest expressionlessly. Kogure just smiled and sweat dropped. Mitsui wanted to say more but the figures in front of him stopped him. He stopped walking and Kogure and Fukuda followed his action. How glad they were to find that figures belong to Akagi, Sakuragi and Rukawa. "Any luck in finding Fujima and Koshino," asked Akagi when he saw the trio. He was disappointed when Kogure shook his head. He turned to Sakuragi and Rukawa and said, "Sorry guys, looks like we have to search again." Sakuragi mumbled angrily and Rukawa just shrugged his shoulder. This time, they did not separate but combined into big group. Kogure was gladded that they found this group and hope the other group were safe or maybe even meet.

**Sorry for the wait, too much homework and studying since i gone back to school. Every time while the teacher teaching in class, i open my notebook and jotted down some idea for this story and the teacher dun mind coz she taught i was jotting her note anyway... hehehehe... well, thanks 4 the people who support me. Thank you... **


	6. Chapter 6

Hanagata and Sendoh met a little girl wearing a white dress with long hair looking at them fiercely. "How dare you ignore me?" asked the girl angrily. Sendoh smiled and answered that girl, "gomen-ne… we're in a hurry, this onii-san I and need to go and look for our friends." "I won't let you go that easily until you play with me," shouted that girl. Hanagata looked at Sendoh and Sendoh did the same. An idea suddenly struck Hanagata. He turned to the girl who was still standing in front of them and said, "how bout we play hide and seek. You go and hide while we count to ten and look for you." That little girl became happy when she heard the boys agree to play with her. Hanagata signalled to Sendoh to count with him. Sensing the girl is gone, he pulled Sendoh's wrist and run before the girl catches them again.

Uozumi's team reached the inn and they found the inn is uncomfortably quiet. "Was the inn this quiet when we left?" asked Maki to Ikegami. Ikegami just shrugged his shoulder while both him and Maki put Hikochi down. "Maki-senpai… I'm glad your back," came Kiyota's voice from behind the large boys. Maki and Ikegami turned to face Kiyota shockingly. "Don't scare us like that again, Kiyota," yelled Maki since he is not used to people creeping behind him. "Oi… Kiyota! You found him," asked another voice from the guest room. "Not yet, Miyagi-san!" shouted Kiyota back. "Who's missing now?" asked Uozumi curiously. Miyagi walked slowly inn entrance and answer, "Jin-san. He's been acting strange since Kiyota claimed that he saw faces on the ceiling." Uozumi and Maki frowned and grumble for a little while, then said, "let's look for him." When everyone left, they had forgotten about Hikochi leaving him to struggle.

After a while running, Fujima leaned down to the nearest tree. He was exhausted and he lose quite amount of blood. He looked at the night sky and thought, "I wonder what time is it now?" Suddenly, he heard someone's footstep. He feared that the people who wanted to sacrifice him were coming to take him back to that place. "Please, let it not be them. I don't anymore energy to run." He saw a shadow approaching him and he scream begging it to not touch him. "Calm down, Fujima Kenji! It's me," said a shadow shaking Fujima. Fujima opened his eyes slowly and quickly hugged Hanagata. How glad he was when he knows that he was already save. Hanagata looked at Fujima and said, "you look terrible. Where did you get all this wound from?" Fujima just smile and reply weakly, "long story." "Oi… guys… while you were mushing-mushing around, I found an abandon house just a few meter in front," interrupting Sendoh pointing at a direction in front of him. Hanagata just nodded and carried Fujima and followed Sendoh's lead. Hanagata was glad that he finally found Fujima.

In another part of the forest, Sakuragi and Mitsui were complaining non-stop. Akagi and the others got fed up and they wanted to take action. Sakuragi stop walking in a sudden and bend down as if he wanted to pick something up. "It's a ragged doll!" said Sakuragi showing the doll to Rukawa and the others. They just sweat drop seeing Sakuragi's action. Kogure turned and saw Fukuda looking weirdly at something in front of them. "What's wrong?" asked Kogure as he follows Fukuda's gaze. He saw a shadow of a group of people walking towards them. "Akagi, I think we're save," said Kogure towards Akagi. Akagi looked uncertain at Kogure and said, "I have a bad feeling about this." Sure enough, Fukuda pointed at those group of people and said, "Zombie." The boys looked at the people and true enough, it was a living dead walking towards them. Akagi shouted asking the people in their group for ideas. Sakuragi shouted and said, "The tensai got one" and everybody looked at him and asked him what. "RUN!!!"

Koshino wondered in the empty house for quite a while. He does not know what he looking for and what is he doing at this house. "I wonder where is that boy?" sighed Koshino to himself. Right now, he is tired and sleepy. All he wants now is to get out of this house and go to sleep. When he reached the entrance, he saw the door opened. "Who could that be?" asked Koshino to himself. He saw some boxes besides him and ducked behind it. He could hears people taking to one another. "How was he? He looked pale," asked the first voice. "I lose quite amount of blood, I need to bandage his wound before it's too late. He cuts his vein by accident and it causes him to bleed non-stop," answered the second voice. Koshino felt familiar about the voice. He peeps from the box and saw Sendoh and Hanagata and Fujima entering the house. Without hesitation, he jumps from his hiding place and hugged Sendoh. "I'm glad to find you guys here." Hanagata and Sendoh were shocked for a while thinking it was a ghost. "What are you doing here," asked Sendoh hugging Koshino back. He too was glad that Koshino is un-injured and save. Koshino let go of Sendoh and shook his head saying it was a long story. "I have to start to hate those words now, even Fujima does want to tell me what's wrong," said Hanagata turned to Fujima who was leaning uncomfortable at his back. He put Fujima down slowly and make him leaned on the wall so he can easily bandage his wound with his shirt since they does not have any first aid kits.

**Sorry if my story is getting more boring... **


	7. Chapter 7

After been like hours running, Akagi looked back to see anymore zombies running after him. To his relieved, nothing was chasing him anymore, so he stopped running and took a deep breath. When he looked up, he realised all the team are gone. He does not know what happened and how did he got separated with the others. He is getting worried and does not know how to find them alone. Much to his relieved, the inn is just in front of him. He approached the inn hoping to find the other team that probably had already arrive or reached the inn. While he was walking toward the inn, he was thinking about all those unexpected event that occured

At the other part of the forest, Sakuragi was feeling very annoying when he saw a few numbers of zombies chasing after him and Rukawa. Half an hour ago, the others were running away from those zombies and they got themselves separated. Sakuragi was holding Rukawa's wrist all the time without even realising it took a deep turn when he saw an oak tree in front of him. He saw the others had taken the other way and the zombies separated themselves into another group just to catch them. "When is this gonna end, I'm finally getting tired and sleepy now," yelled Sakuragi to himself. Rukawa too getting tired of running when he saw a big rock ahead of him. When Sakuragi ran past the rock, Rukawa quickly jumped behind the rock pulling Sakuragi with him. Sakuragi was about to scream and Rukawa was quick enough to cover Sakuragi's mouth with his hand. After the zombies ran past the rock without noticing them behind it, Rukawa removed his hand and checked the surrounding to make sure the course is clear. Sakuragi stood up carefully and said, "Thanks Kaede, I didn't know I was dragging you all along with me but I'm glad I did." Rukawa turned to Sakuragi and smiled, "Just your luck, ahou."

Koshino and Sendoh explored around the house to looked for any medical related that Hanagata had asked them to look for earlier. They stopped in front a room or so called a kitchen. They saw a big pot hanging in the middle of the room on top of a so called fire place. "How old is this house anyway, I look like I'm living in Meiji's era," said Sendoh looking around the kitchen. Koshino entered the room slowly. He saw many pots and vases with lid on it at the corner of the kitchen. Without wasting time, he opened the lid one by one to look for herbs or so whatever that is related to medical. Sendoh too started working. The first thing he could get his hand to was the big pot at the middle of the room. He opened the lid and was surprised to find a boy inside it. He dropped the big lid and it caught Koshino's attention. He approached Sendoh and too was shocked to find the boy he was after earlier. "Please don't take me too," beg the boy softly.

"Oi… Soichiro, where are you?" shouted Kiyota and Miyagi hopping that Jin would hear him calling. After another twenty minutes searching, Miyagi gave in and sat down on an oak tree behind him. Kiyota did the same as he looked around his surroundings and said, "This wood is damn big. How are we gonna find our way back?" Miyagi looked around too. He is starting to get worried because he does not want to get lost and can't find a way out. "I wish we had leaved a trail so we know how to go back," groaned Miyagi angrily. Kiyota was about to reply back when he saw Jin walking a few metres away from them. Kiyota quickly got up from his seat and chased after Jin. Miyagi saw Kiyota's action and followed him from behind.

"Ah… why did I have to take this way just now? I should have followed Min-kun and that blurred guy," grumbled Mitsui to himself. Earlier, he didn't want to get separated with Kogure and Fukuda, but he turned into a different direction without realising that Kogure and Fukuda were taking another turn. He wanted to turn back to follow them but the zombies behind him prevent him to and all he could do is continue running. Mitsui is getting very tired now because of the effect of taking a break from playing basketball for a year. He looked around for any place to hide and he thanked God when he saw a cave in front of him. He sped up and entered the cave. As he reached the cave, he sat down, relieved that the zombies could finally leave him alone, but his relieved did not last long; he could feel that he is touching something or someone's hand. He turned to his left and was shocked to see a face in front of him.

Hikochi was glad when he saw Akagi entered the inn. Akagi closed the door behind him and sweat drop when he saw Hikochi lying on the ground tying up like a deer. He approached Hikochi and untied him. Before he could say anything, Hikochi was the first to speak up, "You don't know how glad am I to see you. You certainly are a hero." Akagi sweat drop again and say, "I know you are glad to see me. Since you were ignored and all have you seen anyone come in or go out. Where are the others who supposed to stay and guard this place," asked Akagi looking around as he find the place is uncomfortably quiet. Hikochi took off the remaining rope from his wrist and ankle, "Jin-san was missing when we got back. Miyagi-san and Kiyota-san were already looking around this inn when we were away, so Maki-san and Uozumi-senpai decided they should go out and looked for Jin-san. Before you came in, nobody has ever come in or go out after the rest have left to look for Jin." After hearing Hikochi's story, Akagi put his hand under his chin as he think. "What are you thinking, Akagi-san," asked Hikochi curiously. "This whole incident is totally weird and unexpected. While we were out looking for Fujima-san and Koshino-san, Jin-san unexpectedly went missing too. Not only that, before those three went missing, Kiyota was screaming claiming he saw faces on the ceiling and Sakuragi's head was very hard like an iron when I hit him on his head making my knuckles hurt." Hikochi sweat drop when he heard Akagi mentioned Sakuragi's head is hard, "I thought Sakuragi-san's head is hard." "At first I thought Kiyota was only dreaming when I heard he said he saw faces on the ceiling and I was only dreaming or maybe I was hitting something else before I hit Sakuragi's head. When we were chasing by zombies, I was thinking maybe it was connected…" "What! You were chased by zombies? Unbelievable!" interrupted Hikochi excitedly as he jotted down in his notebook about Akagi being chased by zombie. Suddenly something just hit Akagi's mind. He turned to Hikochi and said, "Look around this inn and see if we can find any history about this place. I want to know the mystery of this place."

Hanagata is starting to get worried about Fujima's condition. Firstly, he accidentally cut one of his vain and lose quite amount of blood. Secondly, his wound has becoming worse and beginning to swell. From the swell, Hanagata guessed that probably Fujima cut himself with a rusty knife. Thirdly, Fujima's down with a fever because probably infected by the rusted knife and last but not least, Hanagata send Sendoh and Koshino to look for some medical relating stuff and they are not back yet. "What's taking them so long?" asked Hanagata to himself. He turned to Fujima who was asleep beside him sleeping uncomfortable because of his pain and fever. He was also shivering because of the cold. Hanagata looked around the room hoping to find a cloth to use it as Fujima's blanket. He wanted to look around the house but seeing Fujima's condition, he didn't dare to leave him, so he just took off his shirt and put it on Fujima hoping it is enough to warm Fujima up. Hanagata sighed heavily as he close his eyes and fell into a deep sleep because of his exhaustion.

"He fainted," said Fukuda slowly. Kogure just managed to gave him a small laugh. Earlier when both he and Fukuda were running to find safety, they saw a cave in front of them and quickly entered in it. A few minutes later while they were resting and wait for the course is clear, Mitsui had entered the cave and fell down and landed on his bottom as he breath in deeply. Because the cave was very dark, Mitsui did not realise that the cave was already occupied by Kogure and Fukuda. Few seconds later, Fukuda felt Mitsui was touching his hand. He also could feel that Mitsui was rubbing his hand against Fukuda to identify what it is. When Mitsui unable to identify it, he turned to face Fukuda in the darkness which he can't see. He suddenly yelped and fainted because of shock. Kogure who heard understand what happened, just sighed.

Maki, Ikegami and Uozumi looked around the woods behind the inn; they had decided to look around the closest place to the inn because they were afraid they might get lost again. Ikegami looked at the quiet night sky and asked, "Isn't it suppose to be dawn already. We look like we've staying awake for quite a long time and it's still night." Maki and Uozumi looked at each other. They had to agree with Ikegami. Uozumi was about to say something when someone opened the back door and revealed Hikochi. Uozumi asked Hikochi what's wrong and Hikochi explained to them about Akagi's suspicious. "So, Akagi suspect something is wrong and he asked you to look around the inn for some clue about this place?" asked Maki toward Hikochi. Hikochi nodded his head slowly. "I think we should separate again. One of us should help Hikochi and Akagi-san to look for some clue about this place," voiced out Uozumi decisively. After half a minute discuss, it is decided that Ikegami help out Hikochi and Akagi. Maki and Uozumi continue their search in the woods nearby while Ikegami and Hikochi entered the inn searching.

**This chapter is probably longer than the other chapter. Don't know how i did it and what I was thinking. I just keep on typing until it's finish. School holiday is up and I am free... free... free.. from homework, teachers, and pressure. YEAH!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Both Sakuragi and Rukawa looked around the forest to make sure no zombies are around. The inn was just in front of them and they need to make sure that the coast is clear. When they detected no sign of the zombies, they quickly ran to the inn, open the door and dashed inside. Sakuragi quickly slammed the door shut and dropped to his knees. He never felt relieved in his whole life. Rukawa was already sitting on the floor breathing heavily. He never felt this tired and glad in his whole life.

"Oh... So you guys here already?" Both Sakuragi and Rukawa were surprised by the sudden voice and were relieved when they saw Hikochi was standing in front of them.

"Don't scared us like that! We already have enough scare!" yelled Sakuragi to Hikochi. Hikochi apologized and told the red head and the fox that he was just in the next room searching for something when he heard the door been slammed and quickly rushed out to checked and found both of them breathing heavily.

"What were you searching for?" asked Sakuragi curiously.

"Something that had to do with this village. Akagi-senpai said that we need to find out what is going on with this village because this place is very strange with weird phenomenon," answered Hikochi. Sakuragi turned to Rukawa and said, "the sooner we find out what happened to this village, the faster we get out of the place. Are you game?" Rukawa just sighed in frustration.

Miyagi and Kiyota followed Jin until they reached a stairsway. The stairs has so many steeps and it lead to the top of the hill. Miyagi and Kiyota looked at each other before they ran up the stairs to look for Jin. They did not know why but somehow their hearts ordered them to look for Jin there. When they reached the top of the stairs, there were amazed to see a huge shrine in front of them. The shrine is 3 storeys high and the place was surrounded by overgrown weed and bushes. Suddenly, Miyagi spotted Jin entering the building.

"I saw Jin entered the building," said Miyagi as he nudged Kiyota and pointed at the direction where Jin has entered.

Without wasting time, Kiyota grabbed Miyagi by his collar and dragged him into the building.

"When I told you I saw Jin entered the building, I didn't mean that I want to go into that creepy building..." complained Miyagi as he tried to escape from Kiyota's grip.

"Oh just shut up!"

"Please don't take me too," begged the boy softly when he saw Sendoh and Koshino were looking at him. Sendoh looked at the boy and looked at Koshino. Both of them have similar face, is just that the boy was a 10 years old version of Koshino. The boy looked at both of them frightfully. Koshino smiled and laid out his hand to the boy signalling that he wants to help him. The boy looked at Koshino's hand for awhile before taking it. When both hands met, Koshino suddenly found himself stood in the middle of the village. He looked around and saw so many people are killing each other. Blood splattered everywhere. Even women and little children joined in the killing. He saw the little version of himself running passing through the crowd and looked in every houses and shop houses as if he was looking for someone. Koshino wanted to follow him, but the flashes were gone and his mind was back in the old kitchen. Koshino looked around the kitchen searching for the boy but the boy was not around. He turned to Sendoh and asked, "Where did that boy go?"

"He disappeared when you touched his hand," replied Sendoh. When Koshino and Sendoh stood up, Koshino suddenly had a flash of a well. After that, he heard someone whispering "Koji!" in his head. Somehow, Koshino felt that the name was familiar, but he does not know where he heard it from. "Probably one of the opponents from some school," thought Koshino to himself.

Mitsui finally became conscious again after the second faint. He looked around his surrounding and found that it's dark. He slipped his hand into his pocket and took out a mini flash light keychain and flashed it around. He was surprised and relieved at the same time when he saw Fukuda and Kogure were sitting at the side of the cave looking at him.

"Finally you're awake," said Kogure with relieved.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that creepy face I saw before I passed out," complained Mitsui.

"The face that you saw was Fukuda-san's face, Hisashi-san," explained Kogure as he let out a deep sigh.

Mitsui turned to Fukuda and said, "I didn't know you had a creepy face in the dark." Fukuda just looked at Mitsui blankly. Kogure suddenly stood up, brushed off the dirt from his pants and turned to the boys and said, "We can't just sit here and wait forever. We have to get out of this cave and head back to the inn. I think the others have reached there by now." Both Mitsui and Fukuda agreed as they stood up and walked out of the cave slowly making sure no zombies around.

Hanagata woke up by sound of wolf howling outside of the house probably somewhere in the forest. He moved his stiff body for a bit and looked down at Fujima, who was lying on his lap. Hanagata touched Fujima's forehead to check his fever. To his relieved, the fever has completely gone. "I wonder how long have I been sleeping and where are those Ryonan's players," asked Hanagata to himself curiously. Hanagata took Fujima's hand and checked Fujima's cut wrist. How shocked he was when he saw that the wound was totally gone, not even a single scratch was left. "That's strange. I swear the wound was here just now. No wonder the fever is completely gone," thought Hanagata. With another great shock, Hanagata looked at the sleeping Fujima again, "Since when Fujima has a long hair?"

After a while in the forest nearby the inn, Maki and Uozumi gave up and head back to the inn. When they reached the inn, Uozumi opened the door and both captains stepped into the inn. Just after they stepped in, they heard someone laughing not far from their position. Few seconds later, they heard footsteps rushing toward them. They wanted to hide, but there were no boxes or cupboard around or nearby them. Time is running out and the two captains were still standing their shaking with fear. Suddenly, they heard a voice saying, "Oi... Boss monkey! Old man! Did you guys hear the laugh that came from this way just know?" Uozumi yelped and jumped at Maki making Maki fell down to the ground.

"Oi... Uozumi-san! Do you know how heavy you are?" shouted Maki angrily at Uozumi.

Uozumi quickly get off from Maki and apologized to him as he helped Maki to get up. Maki punched Uozumi on his left shoulder angrily when he realised his right ankle was sprained badly.

"Wow! I always thought that old man was a patient person," thought Sakuragi to himself as he watched Maki punched Uozumi on the tummy and after that on the face. Sakuragi was rather surprised to see that the Kainan's captain managed to punch the Ryonan's giant captain down. "Where did old man get his strength from?" asked Sakuragi to himself again as he felt umcomfortable.

**Sorry for the late update. Been busy lately with school, assignments and exams. Even my dad told me to forget everything and concentrate on my studies. Sorry if the story was suck and watever. It is an rough idea that my friend gave to me since he has all the free time to help me to think... **


	9. Chapter 9

"Where did old man get his strength from?" Sakuragi thought uncomfortably when he saw Maki punching Uozumi continuously as if he was possessed. Sakuragi quickly approached Maki and dragged him away from Uozumi. Even he himself alone could not pulled Maki away from Uozumi. "When did old man became this strong?" Sakuragi looked at the stunned Uozumi and yelled at him, "don't just stare and watch! Help me!" Uozumi got back to his senses and helped Sakuragi to push Maki away from himself.

"You know what Kiyota-san, I'm getting tired of climbing these stairs. We've been climbing for ages and we still haven't reach the top," complained Miyagi leaning on the wall catching his breath. Kiyota too leaned on the wall catching his breath. "You know what; I think something is playing with us. We should reach the top by now but we stuck in these endless stairs," continued Miyagi as he observed his surroundings. Kiyota was about to argued but when he looked at his surroundings, he had to agree with Miyagi. There was a nothing but a flight of stairs with blood stains on the wall. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and more squeaky sound above them. "Oii… Miyagi… Did you hear something," asked Kiyota beginning to shiver in fear. "Yeah… for once I have to agree with one of Hanamichi's idea," answered Miyagi. "And what is that?" "RUN!" and both of them dashed downstairs rejecting the idea of finding Jin in the shrine.

"Hiro… Where are we going," asked Sendoh for probably the hundredth time since they left that abandoned house mentioning of a certain well. "For the last time Akira I don't know. I keep on having a flash about a well in my head so I'm gonna walk until I find that stupid well," answered Koshino also probably a hundredth time impatiently. Both Sendoh and Koshino had walked for quite awhile in the woods looking for a particular well. "I think Hanagata is still waiting for us to bring him some medical things for him," said Sendoh suddenly remembered about Hanagata sitting somewhere in the house waiting for them to returned. "He probably realized by now that we're not anywhere around the house," replied Koshino. There was a long pause between them as they walked silently through a thick mist that surrounded them in the woods. As they walked, the mist died down slowly and both of them realized they were standing in front of a village entrance.

"Since when Kenji has a long hair," asked Hanagata as he combed his hand through Fujima's hair to make sure whether is real or fake. He even shifted his position quite a number of times to check whether it is still Fujima who is lying on his lap or someone else who took over Fujima's place while he was sleeping. After a moment examined, Fujima finally stirred up signaling he was awake. He sat up and studied his surrounding as if he does not know where he is. Finally he turned to Hanagata who was looking at him curiously and surprisingly. He smiled and hugged Hanagata calling him "Haru…" "Who's Haru?" asked Hanagata even more curiously. Fujima let go of Hanagata and looked at him,"Haru… It's me, Kaoru…" Hanagata is getting more and more curious of Fujima's sudden behavior.

"I see the inn ahead of us," announced Mitsui softly making sure not to get the zombies attention that was guarding nearby the inn. "But how are we gonna enter the inn without the zombies see us," asked Kogure as he studied the distance between the zombies and the inn. Mitsui scratched his un-itchy head and said, "I know! We run so fast that the zombies won't see us!" "But isn't it the zombies ran faster too when they were chasing us earlier?" asked Fukuda slowly. Mitsui looked at Fukuda and looked at the starless sky. "I'm hopeless…" "No you're not! It's okay, the zombies are moving away," said Kogure giving Mitsui back his hope. "Now we can use your plan."

"Oi… I found an old photo," announced Hikochi loudly so the others in the inn could hear him. Uozumi, who was in the lounge room with Sakuragi and Maki called Hikochi to go to the lounge room and show them the photo. Hikochi obeyed and head to the lounged room. He sweat drop when he found Sakuragi busy tying Maki onto the wooden chair with a thick rope and Maki struggling violently while laughing. He wanted to ask but he threw that idea away from his head seeing Maki laughing like a maniac. "Where is the photo you mention earlier," asked Uozumi curiously. They heard footsteps heading to the lounge room and suddenly Rukawa and Akagi appeared in the lounge room. They had the same expression as Hikochi had earlier when they say Sakuragi still struggling to tie Maki up onto the wooden chair. Hikochi handed the old photo to Uozumi and they all looked at it, including Sakuragi who had done tying Maki up tightly. How shocked they were when they saw familiar faces in the photo. "They looked like Hanagata-san, Fujima-san and Jin-san," said Akagi in disbelief. "And this boy looked like the younger version of Koshino-senpai," continued Hikochi pointing at a small boy between the person who looked like Fujima and Hanagata. "All four of them looked happy in the picture. Heck, the person who looked like Fujima looked even more like a girl with that long hair. The person who looked like Hanagata did not wear glasses in this photo and the person who looked like Jin looked exactly like Jin" said Sakuragi as he studied the picture. The others agreed and surprised at the same time because it was the first time Sakuragi actually did not call someone in their nickname for the first time, other than Youhei of course. Uozumi turned the picture and it has a date on it. It says, "14th May 1890." They heard another set of footsteps and a figure entered the lounge room and it was Ikegami. He was holding two objects with his hand and they were an old weird looking camera on his left hand and an old scroll on the right hand. He handed the camera to Uozumi and the scroll to Akagi. Uozumi examined the camera and found a note sticking at the bottom saying, "This camera takes pictures of something you cannot see." Akagi opened the scroll and read it's contained. After he read it, he became troubled. He turned away from the scroll and looked at the others in the lounge room saying, "This place is cursed. It also said whoever was reborn as one of the villagers and come back will die the same way they had." After the announcement, all of them turned to looked at the old photo again which Uozumi was holding, frightened and shocked. The room was filled with silent, except from the laughing sound that came from Maki.

**No comment... **

**About the date of the photo, i forgot the actual date when was the first camera was invented.**

**In a rush? Yes! School life is so busy and stressful! Thankfully I have a friend who is so free...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"Finally we're back safely in this inn!" Kogure and Fukuda did not say anything. They just leaned on the wall and took a deep breath. Earlier before they reached the inn, they waited for the zombies to walk away from their guarding place and run to the inn as fast as they can. All three of them felt relieved that their actions were not caught. Finally, Kogure looked around the inn. "It's seem like no one is around." "Really? But I just heard laughter came from the lounge room," said Mitsui and true enough, all three of them heard someone laughing. They followed the laughing sound and reached the lounge room. They were surprised to see all the others were looking at something in Uozumi's hand and Maki laughing at the back while struggling to escape.

The entrance of the village was very creepy. Overgrown grass every way and the village looked so messy with clothes, baskets, buckets and so many other things you can find scattering around the ground. Some houses also had broken windows and doors. Sendoh did not want to enter the village but when he saw Koshino entered, he made up his mind to follow him. They walked and walked until they reached the deeper part of the village. There, the sight of the village became worst, blood and skeletons that were once belonged to human scattered on the ground. Sendoh covered his mouth and run to a nearby tree to vomit. Koshino saw Sendoh run and followed him. He approached Sendoh and rubbed his back to comfort him. "That was the worst real life horror scene I ever seen," said Sendoh after he done vomiting. "I can't stand the sign of blood everyway and worst, it smells horrible." "Well, what do you expect from dead bodies and skulls?" "I wonder what happened to this place?"

Outside of the temple, Miyagi and Kiyota kneel on the ground trying to catch their breath. "I never get this tired in my whole life," complained Kiyota. "I've realized," replied Miyagi sarcastically. Kiyota was about to argue when they heard someone's voice behind them, "What are you doing here?" Miyagi and Kiyota turned and they were relieved to find Jin standing behind them with his hands folded to his chest.

Kiyota jumped happily and hugged his favorite teammate. Jin smiled and pushed away softly and repeated his question. "What are you doing here yourself?" Asked Miyagi in returned. There was an uncomfortable paused for a minute and Jin finally said, "if you want to know, come and follow me and I'll tell you what happened." Miyagi and Kiyota obeyed and followed Jin entered the temple again.

"Haru…" somehow the name felt familiar to Hanagata, but he felt uncomfortable and curious at the same time when Fujima kept on calling him Haru. "Haru? Are you alright?" asked Fujima in a gentle voice which brought Hanagata back to reality. Hanagata scratched his un-itchy head in frustration. After that he grabbed Fujima on his shoulder gently and looked in his eyes saying, "Listen… My name is not Haru. I'm Hanagata Toru, okay? Hanagata Toru." Fujima just looked him in the eyes sadly when he realized he made the most embarrassment mistake. He apologized to Hanagata, stood up slowly and walked away. Hanagata did not follow Fujima. He just sat there and wonder what just happened to himself and Fujima.

"We can't just stand here and wait for something terrible to happen. We must find them quickly and prevent this thing to happen," Sakuragi said suddenly. All the boys looked at Sakuragi and nodded, after that when they realized who was talking all those senses, they sweat dropped. Mitsui, who was still standing at the lounge room entrance with Kogure and Fukuda broke the silence, "Oi… Sakuragi, since when you turn to a real tensai?" "Nani!" shouted Sakuragi. "Enough! Sakuragi-san is right. We have to find Jin-san, Hanagata-san, Fujima-san and Koshino-san as fast as possible to prevent something bad happen to them," said Akagi and everyone turned to him. Hikochi lifted up his hand to get Akagi's attention, "But the scroll said they've already been cursed since they entered this village already." Everyone gasp except for Kogure, who do not understand what happened coz of his blurriness and Maki, who was laughing as if he was possessed. "All right, weF have no time to lose. We must find them quickly while each of us try to find a way to undo this curse," ordered Uozumi. Without wasting time, all the boys ran out of the inn in pairs to look for their other friends, leaving behind Fukuda and Hikochi to watch over the maniac Maki. "Guys... Don't leave me behind with Fukuda-senpai and Maki-senpai! Both of them are so creepy!" Just after Hikochi shouted, the lights in the suddenly turn off and Hikochi screamed.

Akagi and Uozumi were running when Akagi realized that Uozumi still holds that weird looking camera. "What those that camera does," asked Akagi as he stopped running. "Eh!" was Uozumi could only reply when he looked down at the camera he was holding. He looked around the woods and tried to take a picture with the camera. He found a spot and clicked a button just beside its lens. Within a second, a picture came out of the camera. "The note said that this camera could take pictures of something we could not see," said Uozumi to himself. Akagi heard Uozumi clearly. He took the picture from the camera before Uozumi could take it and looked at it. "But this picture is blank," said Akagi to Uozumi. Uozumi took it from Akagi and studied it. The blank picture slowly showing its image and finally, Uozumi could see the picture; it's a picture of the trees that he took, not only that, there was also an image of an elderly man dragging the long hair version Fujima. The elder man who dressed up as a monk has the expression of any murderer who wanted to kill their victim and the Fujima in the picture was trying to let his hand go from the elder man. Uozumi showed Akagi the picture and said, "I think the camera can show us the history of this curse village." "I think you should start taking pictures with you camera so we'll know what we are actually looking for," continued Akagi. Uozumi started taking pictures for more clue with the camera and Akagi just followed him quietly and suggested to him about suspicious places to take pictures.

**Firstly I wanna thank my friend who has been helpin me to update the last 2 chapters. Now I'm free from exam and my results are out 2, which is quite satisfying. If anyone of you, readers found the camera idea familiar, yes, both of us took it from the PS2 game, Fatal Frame. I need to end this story as quickly as possible coz I'm not the type to write long chapters. Thanx again 4 supportin me...**


End file.
